A Moonlit Night and a Deep Dark Secret
by Darkside5454
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know how he feels about Sakura. He thinks he may...love her. If that is even possible. Will he be able to love her or will his secret keep them apart. Rated T for language and later chapters.
1. Sasuke's Confrontation

A Moonlit Night and a Deep Dark Secret

Sasuke's Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the charaters their in. (Wish I did though.pouty face)

Setting: Dusk

Sakura finds Saskue sitting under a large oak tree in a dense forest outside Konoha. He seems to be asleep.

'Sasuke' Sakura wispers. _He looks so peaceful sitting there. _She brushes away a piece of hair that had fallen into his face. _Why is he so cold?_

Sasuke awakens from the light touch. He is slightly surprised to see Sakura standing over him. 'Sakura...?' She jumps. 'Geez, you scared the living daylights outta me' yelled Sakura.

Ignoring Sakura's outburst he replies 'What are you doing here'

'Duhhhh, I think that is sort of obvious. I came to check on you' Sakura said, a mischeivous smirk on her face.

'I can take care of myself' Sasuke snapped.

Sakura: 'Yeah, I know'

Sasuke: 'Then why are you here'

Sakura: 'Dunno'

(Insert pissed off Sasuke here.)

He forms hand signs and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Sakura finds him again after about two hours of searching. 'You know what Sasuke, I am sick and tired of you doing that. If you don't want me around then just say so.'

Sasuke: 'I -DON'T- WANT -YOU - AROUND.'

Sakura: 'Sasuke, why have you changed so much... I mean ever since I the day I found you in that field, you have been acting so strange. You always seem distant and angry all the time. What happened.

(Cue in Flashback) **2 Weeks ago**

Sakura is walking home at about 12:00 midnight. She had just left a rave. She decided to take the long way to avoid the stampede of teenagers making their way home.

Just then she sees a muscular shadowed figure in a near by field. Now she had two choices, either ignore the person standing there or walk toward them to see if they're alright.

She thinks about what she should do.

Just then she sees the figure collapse. All fears forgotten, she rushed over to him. She sees that it is Sasuke.

He is faced down, a pool of blood forming around his body.

Sakura turns him over and begins yelling out his name and trying to shake him awake. His eyes flicker open... S-Sakura. It is going to be ok, I'll go and get help. W-Wait... said Sasuke but it was too late. Sakura was gone.

She rushes over to alert Kakashi and Naruto of what she had witnessed, but when they arrived Sasuke was no where to be seen and on top of that there was no evidence of anyone being injured.

Naruto and Kakashi turned to go home since their services were no longer needed, muttering something about about how Sakura should be ashamed of herself for messing with their emotions.

The next day, Sakura went to Sasuke's house to see what was up.

She knocks on the door and Sasuke answers. He looks extremely pale (not like he was pale before) and seems as if he is about to collapse. He is balancing himself on the nearest wall.

S-Sasuke... what happened to you. Are you alright. I think you should see a doctor.

Sasuke: I'm fine. Just leave me alone. I need to rest.

Just then Sasuke collapses to the floor, pain evident in his features but he doesn't make a sound.

Sakura: Sas-uke...?

Sasuke: Wh-what...? He manages to gasp out.

Sakura: You need any help.

Sasuke: No... I told you... he gets up and grimaces... I'm fine.

Sakura: No... your not. Your ...

Sasuke: Sakura... just leave me...

Sakura: FINE...she slams the door as she leaves. _Jerk._

Sasuke is on the floor again, doubled over in pain. Damn it.

End Flashback

Sasuke: Nothing happened.

Sakura: mmm...Ok...lets say that I actually believe you, which I don't, but lets say I do. If nothing is wrong with you then why are you so cold and pale?

Sasuke: Hn. _Why does she care so much._

Sakura: What kind of answer is that?

Sasuke: Fine...

Sakura: Fine what?

Sasuke: I'll tell you... can you keep a secret...

* * *

Snap a cliffie... Darn... 

Darkside5454: Wow, first fanfic ever and I think I did pretty good. If you don't like it then...

Makita: Now, you know that you shouldn't threaten your readers.

Darkside5454: Gasp How did you know what I was thinking.

Makita: Duhhh, I'm your inner.

Darkside5454: S-So.

Makita: Well, since Darkside5454 is a little shocked to know about me. I'll just say what she was thinking of saying before I horrified her. Please review and ...wait I can't say that. Uhhh just forget that last part. Byeee.


	2. Sasuke's Confession

Chapter 2: Confession

**(Underlined words are action stuff and Italics are thoughts)**

So, I've decided to invite the main characters of my fanfic., Sasuke and Sakura,

over.

Sasuke: hn.

Sakura: Is that all you ever say!

Me: (Throws large pot at Sasuke's head)

Sasuke: What the hell!?!?

Me: Stop being an emotionless jerk, you idiot.

Sakura: (sweat drop)

Me: Sasuke, do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Why should I.

Me: (Death glare)

Makita (my inner): I'd do it if I were you. There aren't any pleasant thoughts in here.

Sasuke: (Sighs in defeat) Darkside5454 does not own Naruto or any of the

charaters there in...

Me: That's better.

Makita (my inner): Now on with the story

**Recap:**

Sasuke is about to tell Sakura his big secret! Wonder what it is. I guess you will just

have to read it find out!!!

Sasuke: Sakura... I'm a... well...a

Sakura: Just say it already, the suspense is killing me.

Sasuke: Vampire whisper

Sakura: W-What!?!? Are you serious?

Sasuke: No, of course not, replied Sasuke, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

Sakura: faints

Sasuke: Sakura... Sakura wake up. Gently shakes her

Sakura: groan

Sasuke: Sakura!!! sort of shouts Are you alright. Wake up already. _Hn...why do _

_I care so much anyway. _

Inner:_ It is because you love her, that's why._

Sasuke: _ No I don't. _

Inner: _ Yes you do. _

Sasuke:_ No I don't. _

Inner:_ Oh, just admit. _

Sasuke:_ If I do, will you shut up. _

Inner: _ May be. _

Sasuke: _ I love her. _mental mumble

Inner: _What was that. _

Sasuke: I love her. he said (loudly) out loud **oops!**

Sakura hers a familar voice. slowly opens eyes

Sakura: S-Sasuke. Wha- Is he talking to himself.

Inner: Seems like it

Sasuke notices that she is awake. _Oh snap... I wonder if she heard me. _

Sakura: What happened.

Sasuke: You fainted.

Sakura: Is what you said before true.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Are you really a vampire.

Sasuke: ... yes.

Sakura: Who did this to you.

Suddenly Sasuke senses someone nearby. 

He grabs Sakura and jumps into a tree. 

Sakura: What the-

Sasuke: Puts hand over her mouth and points to the approaching Ninja. 

It seems as if he is a sound Ninja. Said Ninja looks around and spots the tree that Sasuke and Sakura are in. 

He senses chakra and approaches said tree. Before he spots Sakura, Sasuke jumps down from the tree and pulls a kunai. 

Sasuke: What do you want.

The sound ninja attacks suddenly. Sasuke easily evades him. Sharingan flaring, he spins around stabbing the ninja in the arm. Said ninja jumps back pulling out the kunai and throws at Sasuke. He catches it. He then begins to do hands signs and disappears. He reappears behind the sound ninja and releases a fire ball jutsu. The ninja dodges it but unfortuately for him, Sasuke predicts this and and appears behind him pinning him to a nearby tree with the kunai he caught earlier. 

Sasuke: I'm going to ask you again... What do you want!!!

The sound ninja smirks before he turns into a log. 

Sasuke: Damn it, a substitution.

Before he could react, the real ninja stabbes him in the chest. Sasuke manages to pull out another kunai and slashes the mans throat, killing him almost immediately. Sasuke colllapses. He has lost too much blood. His vision is becoming hazy. Then his vampire instincts begin to kick in. 

Mean while...

Sakura has jumped down from the tree. She rushes over to see if Sasuke is alright.

Sasuke: Sakura... Leave now!!!!!! shouts Sasuke (his voice has a sort of growl in it)

Sakura: I won't leave you.

Sasuke turns to face her. His eyes are red and full of blood lust. His fangs are now clearly visible.

Sasuke: Go, before I do something I will regret.

Sakura reluctantly leaves. She runs as fast as she can back to Konoha to get some help. 

Sasuke finds himself a rabbit (NA: poor rabbit) and sinks his fangs into its neck. When he was finished, he gets up and finally pulls out the kunai lodged in his chest. The wound heals instantly.

Sasuke: I can't stay here. He does a few hand signs and disappears.

Me: Snap... another cliffie...

Makita: You know... I don't think Sasuke is going to be happy once he reads this.

Me: Why not.

Makita: Well...

Sasuke: What the hell!!!!!

Me: What's wrong?

Sasuke: Why am I so damn emotional in this chapter?!?

Me: Well, to put it simple, it is because I said so!!!

Sasuke: Hn

Me: You know, if you really don't like it then in the next chapter whispers something in his ear

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo!!! Faints

Sakura: What's with him. points to Sasuke on the floor

Me: Nothing. Muhahahahahahaha.

Makita: Please review. Oh and we would like to give a special thanks to my first reviewer. Drum roll please... Prince Utsuga. CONGRADULATIONS. Jumps for joy and throws confetti Well, until next chapter. Ummmmm...byeeeeeee!!!!!!!!


	3. So the Truth Comes Out

Chapter 3: So the True Comes Out

**Recap:** Sasuke almost went total blood sucker. He finds a rabbit and drinks its blood, reverting him back to normal. Well as normal as Sasuke can be anyway.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke is sprinting to some where unknown. No seriously, he has no idea of where he is headed. All he knows is that he must leave Konoha before... well you know...

The sun is coming up and so he decides that it may be best for him to find some shelter. He finds a rather large oak tree with many thick over hanging branches and plenty of foilage. He jumps to a high branch that is well shaded and falls asleep.

**With Sakura**

Sakura returns to the spot Sasuke was previously at with Kakashi and Naruto, only to discover the he is gone and on top of that there is no evidence of there ever being a fight or of anyone being injured. Kakashi and Naruto are sort of pissed off that they had to get up this early for nothing. (It is about 4 a.m.) They head back to Konoha muttering curses under their breath, leaving Sakura behind with an angry and confused look on her face.

Sakura: Sasuke, that bastard. He made me look like a friggin moron, not once but twice. When I find him, he will have hell to pay.

She heads back to Konoha, unaware of some one lurking in the shadows with a bucket of water in his hands. (NA: Wonder who that could be, and what is with the bucket???) When Sakura finally reaches home, she takes a shower and climbs in bed.

Sakura: Tommorrow, I'm going to find that prick and make him tell me why he left me looking stupid. After I kick his ass of course.

She falls asleep.

**With Sasuke**

A few hours have passed and Sasuke awakens. He sees that it is still daytime and wonders what could have possessed him to get up this "early". He then notices that his hand is in a small pool of light that had some how filtered through the thick foilage. He lifts his hand. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Slightly confused, lays back against the rough bark of the tree and sighs.

Sasuke: _Wonder why light doesn't seem to affect me. Hmmmm... that's weird._

Sasuke's Inner:_ It' s because your not normal. _

Sasuke:_ Well duh, I'm a fringgin vampire. _

Sasuke's Inner:_ No dufus and I thought Naruto was dense. Your not a normal vampire. _

Sasuke: _Don't compare me to him and_ _what do you mean I'm not a normal vampire. _

Sasuke's Inner: _Actually, your only half. Your vampire side only comes out when you are close to death. It is kind of like a fail safe. _

Sasuke: _So you mean ot tell me that I have been this way all my life._

Sasuke's Inner:_ Yep._

Sasuke: _How is that possible. _

Sasuke's Inner:_ Well, you mother was a vampire. She fell in love with your human father. Surprisingly, she didn't bite your father and change him into her kind. Anyway, they mated and had you. Once your mother's clan found out about you they killed your family. They were afraid that another abomination could be born. _

_Sasuke_:_ hn._

Sasuke's Inner:_ Now that you know of your vampire half, you can train yourself to tap into that power._

Sasuke:_ Hn... very interesting. Does that mean that I can walk and stuff during the day. _

Sasuke's Inner:_ Yeah... I guess..._

Sasuke: _I don't need to drink blood... do I???_

Sasuke's Inner: _Only when your close to death. _

Sasuke:_ Hn._

Sasuke jumps down from the tree. He does a few hand signs and disappears. He reappers in the Uchiha district. He walks to his house located in the heart of the Uchiha distict. He takes a shower and goes to the kitchen to make him something to eat. He finds out that there isn't anything edible in the kitchen and decides that he better go shopping.

**With Sakura**

Sakura awakens and decides that she is hungry. She goes to the kitchen and discovers that she will need to go shopping. She picks up her cloak, throws it on, and grabs her keys. After locking the door. She makes her way to the store.

**With Sasuke**

He had just finished his shopping when he spots Sakura. Hoping that she won't notice him, he pays for his stuff and is about to walk out the door when...

Sasuke!!!!

Sasuke: Damn it!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Who just shouted Sasuke's name? Will Sakura actually kick Sasuke's ass? Will I stop ending all of mu chapters with cliffies? Hmmmm... and who is that mysterious person hiding in the shadows? You will have to wait til the next chapter to find out.

Sasuke: You know what... I don't appreciate the my inner speaks to me.

Sasuke's Inner: Well to damn bad. You'll just have to get over it.

Me: Hey...Sasuke... _Wonder why he is so space out???_

Makita: _Don't know._

Me: Sasuke... you alright?

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: I hate when you do that. (throws random shiny object at Sasukes head)

Makita: _Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Not the shiny!!!!!_

Sasuke is passed out because of a slight concussion.

Sakura: What happened?

Me: Nothing happened. Sasuke is taking a little nap.

Sakura: Oh...ok.

Me: Please review. I really appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far. They really motivate me to write. So review darn you...byeeeeeeeeee!!!!


	4. The Party

Me: Sorry about the delay…….major writers block.

Makita: Please….you just forgot about the story, and then when you finally wrote it, like two months ago, you were just too lazy to type.

Me: Uh….no, I had so many projects….I was swamped.

Sasuke and Sakura: YOU FORGOT ABOUT US!!!!!

Me: No, I had to much to do!!!!

Sasuke: hn.

Sakura: Please don't start that.

Me: Well, since I have a warped sense of humor and Sasuke likes his one syllable words, he gets the honor of doing the disclaimer. Muhahahahaha!!!!

Sasuke: Are you serious.

Me: Did I stutter!!!

Sasuke: Fine…….. Darkside5454 doesn't own Naruto or the characters there in. She does own this story, so hands off or I will………..what do you mean I can't say that. Fine,

don't touch the story!!!!

Me: By the way, thanks goes out to all my reviewers. Now on with the chapter!!!

_Italics-thoughts _

**Bold-action**

**Chapter 4: The Party**

Sasuke: Damn it!!! I've been found out.

Sakura: Where have you been. Do you enjoy making me look like a fool.

Sasuke: ……………..

Sakura: Well, say something.

Sasuke: ……………..

Sakura: Whatever…….anyway, you have to go back to school. Everyone is worried about you. The teacher has been bugging me.

Sasuke: Hn……….fine.

Sakura: What happened to you?

Sasuke: Nothing……..I'm fine.

Sakura: Darn you and your stupid pride.

Sasuke: Well, what do you want me to say. We are in public area.

Sakura: **(Looks around. Notices that they are in a public area) **Fine then, ……. We will talk about this later. I'll get my questions answered Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn

**(They exit)**

Next day: 1st period: Chemistry

Sakura: So, Sasuke what are you doing this weekend.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Sasuke……..say hn one more time--

Sasuke: Hn….

Sakura: You know what…..pay backs a bitch.

Lunch: With Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru.

Sakura: Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru, you are all invited to a party tonight.

Gang: Where!!!!

Sakura: At Sasuke's house.

Gang: …………

Ino: Are you sure it's ok.

Neji: Yeah, the guy is temperamental.

Sakura: Yeah, he said it was fine. (evil glint)

Tenten: Alright, when do we show up.

Sakura: 8 o'clock sharp.

7th period: gym

Sakura: Hey Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Now, what have I told you about saying only one syllable per sentence.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Good, keep it up………….well, just so you know there is a party going on tonight.

Sasuke: Where?

Sakura: (evil glint) Your house.

Sasuke: WHAT!!!!!!

Sakura: Yep, everyone is going to be there.

Sasuke: Sakura, I'm gonna….

Sakura: Your gonna what. I told you pay backs a bitch.

Saskue: When?

Sakura: Eight.

Sasuke: Damn.

Eight at Sasuke's House

Sakura: So, what are we going to do, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Fine….lets play 20 questions.

Sasuke: That sounds boring as hell.

Sakura: Well, you didn't come up with any ideas.

Tenten: Lets make it more interesting, every question you lie about, you must remove an article of clothing.

Naruto: Sounds good to me.

Neji: Hn.

Shikamaru: zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Gang: (sweat drop)

Naruto: Well, then it's settled. But what kind of questions are we gonna ask.

Ino: …………personal questions……..that sounds like fun.

Neji: How will you know if someone is telling the truth or not.

Ino: Good question………….Shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!! Wake you lazy ass up!!!

Shikamaru: What!!! Troublesome ass woman.

Ino: I need you to use that new technique of yours.

Shikamaru: (yawn) What for.

Ino: To see if someone is lieing or not.

Shikamaru: Why.

Ino: We're playing a game.

Shikamaru: Why would I waste my chakra on a stupid game.

Ino: Because if you don't then I will tell everyone what you like to do when your alone on Saturday nights.

Shikamaru: No……………..you wouldn't.

Ino: Believe me, I would. I suggest you do it.

Shikamaru: Fine.

Tenten: Well, lets begin.

Naruto: I wanna go first.

Sakura: (sighs) Alright then.

Naruto: Yo, Sasuke, are you gay.

Sasuke: What….HELL NO!!!

Shikamaru: Well, he isn't lieing.

Neji: Hn………..I really did think he was gay, I mean he doesn't show much interest in women.

Sasuke: Bastard. (whispered)

Ino: Ok, I'm next. Naruto……who was your first kiss. (hahahahaha wink wink)

Naruto: Hinata.

Shikamaru: Lie.

Naruto: What……….no……………that is the truth.

Shikamaru: Your first kiss was Sasuke back at the academy.

Sasuke: Uhhhh…………..don't remind me.

Naruto: That doesn't count.

Tenten: Yes it does.

Naruto: Damn. (takes off headband)

Sasuke: Hey, Shino. You playing.

Shino: I guess

Sakura: Alright then………how does your hair stand up like that.

Shino: Ummmmm…………..I'd rather not say.

Sakura: Well then…..you know what you gotta do.

Shino: (sigh, takes off headband)(Hair straightens out and falls down)

Naruto: His headband makes his hair stand on end? WTF!!!!!

(The game went on like this for a while, until just about everyone was half naked)

Tenten: There is no way I'm stripping down to my birthday suit!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: But you lied.

Tenten: So……….I quit.

Sakura: You can't quit.

Tenten: Oh, yes I can.

Sakura: Well, since you quit then……….you have to do a ………..hm…………dare.

Tenten: Wha………..fine. What is it that I have to do.

Sakura: You have to……………..remove an article of clothing form any guy of your choosing.

Tenten: But their barely wearing anything in the first place.

Sakura: Exactly! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Tenten: NO WAY!!!  
Sakura: Its either that or your stripping.

Tenten: I hate you.

Sakura: Don't care.

Tenten: (walks up to Neji)

Neji: (begins to freak out) WTF!!!!!!! There is no way…………

Tenten: Takes off Negi's headband….. (hehehe, you guys thought something else didn't ya. Sick bastards)(It would seem that the reason why Negi didn't take off his headband was because he didn't want to mess up his hair)

Sakura: Awwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! Tenten, your no fun.

Tenten: So………….

Sasuke: Well, I guess that ends the game.

Sakura: I guess so…………..you know what though, dares are fun. Lets make everone do dares. It will resemble truth or dare but you can't weasel out of doing stuff by picking truth.

Naruto: Yeah, that sound like fun.

Shikamaru: (snore)

Ino: Guess he's out.

Tenten: Well, can everyone get dressed first.

Sakura: I guess……….

A few minutes later

Tenten: I'm going first this time…………..(insert evil laugh here) Sakura, I dare you to……go over to Lee's house and hit on him.

Sakura: No way in hell.

Tenten: Nope, you gots to do it.

Sakura: You serious.

Tenten: Yep.

They make their way to Lee's house

Tenten: (peers into window) Alright Sakura…….do your stuff.

Sakura: What's he doing anyway. (peers into window)

Lee: (Watching television)(Turns head toward window)

Sakura: Oh shit. (Ducks)

Sasuke: NO way…….

Naruto: What.

Neji: Those eye brows are fake!?!?!?

Sakura: Seriously……………hmmmm…..looks better without 'em.

Sasuke: What the hell.

Tenten: Hey Sakura, you still gotta do the dare.

Sakura: Damn. (Walks up to the door and rings the doorbell)(Lee comes outside(he has his eyebrows back in place))

Gang: (hiding behind a bush)

Sakura: Sup Lee. You look so sexy in those pajamas, mind if I come in.

Lee: This is a dare, isn't it.

Sakura: No……….well…….yes.

Lee: Knew t……………..(crestfallen)

Sakura: Don't be like that Lee. It's all Tenten's fault.

Lee: I'll forgive you, if you get Neji to tell me how he keeps his hair all shiny, silky smoove.

Sakura: You serious.

Lee: Yep.

Sakura: Alright…….(walks toward the bush and pulls out Neji) Yo, Negi, Lee wants to know how what you do to keep your hair all nice and stuff.

Neji: Conditioners and moisturizers…….why???

Sakura: I don't know, why don't you go and ask him.

Neji: I rather not.

Sakura: Hey Lee, you heard that.

Lee: (has a note pad and pen out) Conditioners and moisturizers….got it thanks. Thanks. (Goes back inside)

Sakura: Now that that is over, I dare Shino to………wait where is Shino.

Sasuke: He's over by that tree, talking to spiders.

Gang: (sweat drop)

Sakura: Ok……………….I dare Naruto to …………….

Me: O.O I ended it with another cliffy.

Sasuke: I don't think that many of our readers like that.

Me: SO WHO ASKED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sasuke: Geez, you pissed in your Cheerios.

Tenten: I think that I should have had more fun on that dare with Neji.

Neji: You are a freak……I like that.

Me: Ok…….you guys need to get a room.

Sakura: Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!


	5. Family Secret Revealed

Family Secret Revealed

Me: Well, faithful readers, I am back.

Sasuke and Sakura: Took you long enough.

Me: Hey… I had major mondo writers block of colossal proportions.

Sasuke: Rrrrright.

Me: Just do the disclaimer.

Makita: Darkside5454 doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. She is just

borrowing them for a little bit.

Sakura: Alright Naruto… I dare you to make Shino freak out.

Naruto: 'Kay. Naruto summons a frog. Said frog hops over to Shino and eats the spider 

he was chatting with. Shino seems to be . . . Enraged . . . Glowing with power and 

suppressed rage. His closed, calculative façade is crumbling as massive swarms of insects 

descend upon Naruto. 

Sasuke: Umm… Naruto, I would run if I were you. Naruto sees the immediate danger 

and tries to talk to Shino. You see, the frog was just an illusion of sorts and so the spider

is fine. Shino won't listen to reason. Naruto takes off, followed closely by Shino and his

insect swarm. 

Tenten: I'm guessing we should go.

Shikamaru: Snore. Ino sighs and drags Shikamaru away. Everyone but Sasuke and 

Sakura leave. 

Sakura: Well, that was an eventful evening.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Going back to one syllable words again are we. Sasuke begins walking 

back towards his house. 

Sakura: Hey… don't you ignore me. Follows Sasuke.

Both arrive to his home 

Sakura: So… what now.

Sasuke: Hn… go home.

Sakura: Are you trying to get rid of me?

Sasuke: YES!! He could feel something was amiss and didn't want Sakura 

included in his business for it would seem that the energy signature coming from 

his house is the same one that had knocked him out all those weeks ago. He 

hurriedly shields the energy from Sakura so she will have no reason to get 

involved. 

Sakura: FINE!! Sakura leaves. Sasuke enters his home once he is sure that 

Sakura is far enough away to ensure her safety. Kunai raised he enters his 

house and notices a shadowed figure in the corner of the living room. 

Sasuke: What do you want from me!?

Shadowed figure: Information.

Sasuke: What kind of information.

Shadowed figure: I need the whereabouts of the stone.

Sasuke: Wait…What stone.

Shadowed figure: Don't play with me. Hand over the stone.

Sasuke: I don't know what your talking about. What stone?

Shadowed figure: Hmm… It would seem that they didn't tell you.

Sasuke: Tell me what? Who was supposed to tell me?

Shadowed figure: All in do time. Fades away into the shadows. 

Sasuke: _Damn… what was he talking about? _

Inner: _He wants the stone. _

Sasuke: _You know something about this. _

Inner: _Well…_

Sasuke: _Tell me. _

Inner: _sigh__ He wants the Mangekyou Stone. It was your family's duty to _

_guard it. The stone enables the wielder, whether they are part of the Uchiha _

_clan or not, to be able to use the sharingan and if that individual is powerful _

_enough to handle it, the stone enables them to reach the stage of Mangekyou. _

_The stone was too dangerous. It could not fall into the wrong hands for on top_

_of gaining the power to wield the sharingan it could be used as an everlasting _

_energy source. To keep it safe, your family sealed the stone in…_

Sasuke: _In what? Where is it sealed? _

Inner: _It was sealed in the body of the son of the head family. It is sealed inside _

_of you, Sasuke. _

Me: O.O Oh wowzers. I so pulled that out of nowhere.

Sasuke: You had a stone sealed inside of me!!

Me: Think of it as an extra organ.

Makita: I thought it was a good idea at the time.

Sasuke: I'll show you an extra organ. Grabs the closes thing to him which happens

to be something shiny and throws it at my general direction. It misses and hits the

wall behind me breaking into a million pieces.

Makita: NOOOooooo!! Not the shiny. Why… WHY!? What did the shiny ever

do to you.

Sakura: Ok… please review.

Sasuke: Makita, I'll get you a new one.

Makita: Has Darkside5454 chasing Sasuke around with a sledgehammer. You can't

just replace it. It had a special place close the black hole I call a heart. Now its gone

forever.

Sasuke: Don't you think that you are overreacting.

Makita: I'll show you overreacting.

Me: Do as Sakura bid and please press the relatively shiny review button.


End file.
